sky10academy
by stitchmaster
Summary: This is a Ben 10 and sky lander academy crossover fan fiction what happen when Ben wake's up in a world that has floating islands and purple dragon with a weird attitude and Behavior can Ben get thru this very funny creature or wail vilgax destroys sky lands with chaos and strykore rated k for all ages and this is Ben 10 again so you mite see some joke to a little on the nose.
1. Chapter 1 the return of dark spyro

This is a Ben 10 and sky lander academy crossover fan fiction what happen when Ben wake's up in a world that has floating islands and purple dragon with a weird attitude and Behavior can ben get thru this very funny creature or wail vilgax destroys sky lands with chaos and strykore rated k for all ages and this is Ben 10 again so you mite see some joke to a little on the nose.

* * *

Chapter 1 darkness return of **dark** spyro?

Ben: wha wha what happened were on earth am I last thing i was doing fighting vilgax as four arms as when he pushes a button that opens a portal hole and i was getting suck in and the last thing vilgax said was i hope this was fun for you because this is the end Ben Tennyson as he laughs as I go through it grand papa max and Gwen said this out loud BEN!

Ben: I don't think i'm in bell wood anymore because i in a forest and man it is cold i wish i could go heat blast and warm this place up but i can't the watch need's to charge and wait i hear something coming i better hide

As I go into a green bush i could see a black scaled creature that had gray horns and red blood eyes and for some reason it was talk in full English and i think it was mad about something about the sky lander that he said and then he was gone I when to go out of the bushes to see it the black gray red blood eye creature was gone I thought he was that until I saw him looking at me with a weird stairs into my eyes

* * *

Ben: hello my name is Ben Tennyson and you are

**Dark** Spyro….

Ben: okay this is getting weird but i will be going okay

As i tried to leave i heard him walking next to me and when I turn round he was gone again so that's over right as I thought as I turn round again he was sitting two steps from me it gave me the chills of what his thing wanted so i said again in a more serious tone of voice

Ben: MY NAME IS BEN TENNYSON AND YOU ARE!

**Dark** spyro….ah ah ah aha aha aha aha that is the stupidest name i have ever heard but you can call me Dark Spyro

Ben: it's not a stupid name it's my real name dark stupid head so Dark Spyro where on earth am i and you tell me please i don't want to fight you okay.

**Dark** Spyro: you are in the world of Sky lands and over their is the Sky lander Academy

Ben: does that make you a sky lander too shouldn't you be up their with the i guess students

**Dark** Spyro: I was their friend but they don't Trust me any more Ben so no i'm not sky lander i don't know what i'm am.

**Dark** spyro: am i a bad guy or a good guy i just don't know anymore.

Ben: well i'm not one to talk about that to you Dark spyro but you have to find out for yourself

**Dark** Spyro: thank you Ben for your talk i will think about all the things i done until i get my head together i won't go to the academy I will just sit here and think about what I have done and how to change that for me and my Sky lander friends!.

Ben: wait before you do that can i scan you to my watch if that's okay with you

**Dark** Spyro: sure i don't mind knock yourself out but what is it for

Ben: oh you will see

Ben pushed the button on his watch that started to make a weird sound and a green light came out of it and when forward to dark spyro head and then down to his gray scaled and finely to his feet and then Ben look down to see a new icon in his watch and said

Ben: IT'S HERO TIME!

* * *

At the academy jet vac and pop fizz where talking about when will Eruptor and stealth elf will get back on their mission from kaossandra that's until Hugo came running in with letter from spyro and trip on one of pop's potions bottle and fell on to bot jet vac and pop fizz with a crash

Jet-vac: get off me pop your on my head please or i will suck you in to vac blaster and get you off that way so could you please get off me

Pop fizz: okay just hold on a sec i have to see what spyro wrote in this letter then I will get off you

Jet-vac: POP! Do it now get off me

Pop fizz got off jet-vac and to pick up the letter and begin to read the letter but said to jet-vac this

Pop fizz: I don't know how to read this could you read this JV

Jet-vac: sure

Pop fizz gave the letter to JV and he started to read well Hugo regain this thoughts of this mind

Spyro letter: dear friend i have gone with eon to seek out my parents I will be gone for two weeks and I hope when I get back from my quest that I get to see my friends and tell you all the fun things I did with my parents and all the new powers i will have to show you sincerely spyro the cocky joking purple gold and not black a gray dragon p.s. Please forgive me for all the stupid thing i did to you guys in the past and looked forwarder to the future.

* * *

Outside the academy Eruptor and stealth elf where just getting back from their mission when saw a black gray blur that when by them very quick from their faces and landed right next to them and said

Eruptor: it not possible

Stealth elf: you should be gone from the academy

Eruptor: it's

Stealth elf: it's

Eruptor: **dark**

Stealth elf: spyro

**Dark** Spyro: hello again skylanders i'm BACK!

* * *

So what do you think is going to happen here and what do you want for the next chapter to be will Ben get to see the sky lander will chaos get out of cloud cracker prison you just have to see on the next part of this crossover story made by stitch master rated k for all ages give me some feedback and some reviews on this i hope you will like this fan fiction crossover with Ben 10 and sky lander academy goodbye and i will you on the next part of the story.


	2. Chapter 2 Skylander Alien

Chapter 2 skylander alien

It looks like a bomb when off because **dark** spyro staring at **Eruptor**** and Stealth Elf** it was so quiet you could hear the leaves falling off trees and waterfall on the water fountain, both staring at each other like it they were having a staring contest at one another

**Dark** spyro?: Why are you too Skylanders looking at me, did I do something wrong or did I come at a bad time?

**Stealth Elf: ….**

**Eruptor:**** …**

**Dark **spyro?: Okay this is getting weird first thing I see when I came to this strange world is a talking black dragon that want to say sorry to skylanders for being too evil and then I came back as this form and get too weird skylander looking at me very strange so I'm lost for words can someone please speak to me.

**Eruptor: **wait so your not going to hurt us

**Dark** spyro?: What hurt you i would never my name is ben tennyson i'm a superhero with watch that let me transform into 10 different aliens with also mean i can scan DNA to make it a new alien hero and in this case this hero that i'm am is **Dark **spyro so now you know what i am okay can you now stop looking at me weird please

**Stealth Elf: **that's what he would say if he was lying about that

**Stealth Elf: **let's get him

Ben tried to jump out of the away but got smothered and tied to a spin table the skylander spun Ben like a spin wheel until he lost his lunch which means he threw up some food that he ate up during when he was human eating this favorite burger.

**Jet-Vac:** what should we do with the so called not **dark** spyro

**Pop Fizz: **I could make another potion that could cure this dark spyro and back to our spyro we know for a long time

**Dark **spyro: i wish you could do that but my time is already up so bye bye for now skylanders

Stealth elf eruptor pop fizz jet vac all turn around to see and hear is weird sound and red and white flashing in a pattern that when it made a huge red light it blinded them and when looked front from red light to fade they saw a boy in black striped white shirt and green pants and white black shoes and the thing said this

Ben tennyson: Hello this is what it looks like please to meet you skylanders. You are probably wondering who I am. My name is Ben 10 and I have the powers of 10 different aliens including my new alien **Dark** spyro.

3 hours later of explaining: as the skylander where listing to Ben Tennyson a huge head pop out of nowhere and scare the pants out of ben it looked to a dragon but without black scales but now with purple scales and orange horns his name was spyro the dragon

Spyro dragon hallgram: hello friends and a strange boy with watch i just came to see if all good things doing at the house

Ben tennyson: hello spyro my name is ben 10 and i guess i'm a skylander too now awesomes

Spyro: awesome

Eruptor: cool

Pop: go alien

Stealth elf: this will be entering

Dark spyro: yes i will be

Everyone: dark spyro is back and the real one

Dark spyro: hello skylander i want to be skylander too

Everyone: WHAT SPYRO: NO NO NO!

**.**


	3. chapter 3 Vilgax Returns

Chapter 3 vilgax returns

Somewhere far away from the academy there was a giant weird castle that was called strykore palace were chaos and his henchmen glum shanks were making a new way of destroying the sky losers but was interrupted by chaos this farther strykore,

Strykore: What on earth are you to doing in my plotting room this is where i plot my evil plans into play and i don't need you too in it do you understand me

With that strykore closes his doors very loud and it hurts both chaos and glum shank's ears. They both look at each other and walk to the guest castle in their chaos explains the plans to rule the skylands and destroy the core of light.

Chaos: so i just heard the the sky losers have two new skylanders and one came from another world doing you know what that mean glumy.

Glum shanks: there are more worlds out there to destroy like this one right sir

Chaos NO! It mean glum shanks that there are more dark powers out there and i want them come glumy were going to see what we can find out their

* * *

Back at the academy

**Dark** spyro: so i was thinking that maybe if i show you guys that i can be a good guy then you will let me be a skylander too like spyro.

Everyone: NO!.

**Dark** spyro: okay i guess i tried goodbye skylanders

As the **dark** dragon was walking away from the skylanders and they all had anger in their faces one of them stopped the **dark** dragon and said this to him and the skylanders.

Ben: Look, I just got here and you all need to give him a break. He's been doing something that could help you well. Spyro is away from here and you back him off like you don't care both him or what he is.

Eruptor: look ben you have no idea what he did too us in the past he done so much evil that you can think about that we as team don't trust them any more doing understand me

Ben: NO! I DON'T BUT I DO KNOW THIS NEVER JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER.

Pop fizz: what and earth does that mean Ben.

Ben: it mean this give some him a chance so what if he did something in the past that was so evil that you can't trust them he's till tires to be something more than this evil self and what i see in the dragon/Ben looks at dark spyro with a honest face of this and dark spyro looks at Ben with a cool face to him/ a person that still has good in him and i know he does.

**Dark** spyro: wow Ben that means a lot too me and i will do better you will see and than i guess i will be going now

Everyone: NO YOU ARE NOT.

**Dark** spyro: what do all mean by that skylanders

Stealth elf: you may be a bit evil sometimes but i trust Ben and if he sees you have light in still inside then i trust you dark spyro and you are just like spyro just little bit better than spyro is too us as well as you do to me.

Eruptor: me two

Pop fizz: me three

Jet vac: me five

The dark dragon started to tear up bit and look at Ben the had a proud face on him and all look at each other and said all together.

Everyone: SKYLANDERS UNITE

Ben: **dark** spyro you are now a skylander what will be your catchphrase mine is IT"S HERO TIME.

**DARK** SPYRO: MINE IS THIS LIGHT OUT!

* * *

Back at the guest castle

Chaos: where is it, where is it,where is it

Glum shanks: um sir what are you doing

Chaos: i trying too fine the magic mirror and then plug it in this machine that i build it

Glum shanks: and what does this contraption do any ways

Chaos: i'm glad you are intriguing to know what it does glumy it is a portal to other worlds that will bring me the most evil power in the universe or it could give me a better henchmen glum shanks and with my skill of evil in my body they will have no match for my powers of darkness ha ha ha ha ha ha aah now i where is the magic mirror.

Glum shanks: is this mirror you're looking for master chaos.

Chaos: yes now go put it the machine and fire it up and let the new dark guest to arrive

Glum shanks put the mirror in the hole of the machine and pull a lever down to start it and the portal open and the first thing chaos see is a big metal feet then big huge muscled green weird arms and sharp finger on both of them and a weird octopus head came out and said this

VILGAX: WHERE IS BEN TENNYSON.

Chaos: don't know who is he

Vilgax: he is my enemy that i must destroy and get my hands on that omnitrix that he has to use it's power for my army

Chaos: if i get that omnitrix watch you and me can go and destroy the core of light together

Vilgax: ha you don't what it is and what it can doing you no guts you are weak i will do it myself

Chaos: no let me show what i have to destroy that Ben guy i have to come with you

Vilgax: fine you can go with me but if you are lying it will be your worst nightmare come to live.

Back at the academy

* * *

The skylanders were doing some training with their new skylanders **dark** spyro and Ben Tennyson when they all hear a big crash outside they all go out to see a giant weird alien this name was vilgax and with him chaos the destroyer of skylanders.

Ben: vilgax how did you find me i was far away from here how

Vilgax: I will tell you how this man who called himself chaos brought me here and now that I am here I will take back what is mite to the start of that WATCH!

Ben: oh men and just when i was having fun here oh well IT'S HERO TIME

**Dark** spyro: who is vilgax, Eruptor: and what is a vilgax, pop fizz: and what can he do. Stealth elf: this is a big problem where are you SPYRO!

VILGAX: THIS WILL BE REAL FUN!.

* * *

So now we know that vilgax is now here in the skylands and he's going to fight all the skylanders and Ben oh and what do you guys think what Ben will turn into tell what you want to see next on the chapter 4 and what name it will be RATED K for all ages you on the next chapter.


End file.
